Ein Weihnachsfest bei den Malfoys
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Weihnachten bei den Malfoys. Ein Haus, zwei Malfoys, ein Snape und ein Potter, kann das gut gehen?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen!_

**Ein Weihnachsfest bei den Malfoys**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_mit freundlicher Unterstützung von peeviech_

**Prolog**

„Ich dachte, du liebst mich!", schluchzte Severus Snape am Abend des 20. Dezembers.

„Tu ich ja auch!"

„Aber wieso dann das?" Severus trug nun einen selbst aufgesetzten Schmollmund.

„Weil ich meinen Sohn auch liebe!"

„Du liebst Draco viel mehr als mich…" Severus schniefte.

„MEIN GOTT!!! Severus, wie alt bist du?! DREI?!" Lucius Malfoy bekam mittlerweile ein rotes Gesicht.

„Nein…" Noch immer der Schmollmund. „aber ich will Weihnachten nicht mit den Weasleys feiern!"

„Und warum nicht?" Lucius war nun sichtlich genervt, was ihm auch deutlich anzuhören war. „Ich weiß, ja, dass du sie nicht ausstehen kannst, ich auch nicht, falls es dir hilft, aber du wirst es doch einen Tag mit ihnen aushalten können, oder?!"

„Nein…"

„SEVERUS!"

„Ok, ok…", Severus klang nun zunehmend, wie ein Achtjähriger, der nicht in die Schule wollte, weil ihn ein anderer Junge geärgert hatte.

„Na, bitte! Und jetzt wisch dir die Flunsch aus dem Gesicht, damit wir essen können!"

„Grmpf!", widerwillig wandte sich Snape nun wieder seinem Essen zu, rein aus Prinzip ignorierend, dass sich Draco und sein Langzeit-Freund Harry Potter auf ihren Stühlen kugelten.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen!_

**Ein Weihnachsfest bei den Malfoys**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_mit freundlicher Unterstützung von peeviech_

**Kapitel 1: Schock am Morgen**

Westflügel von Malfoy Manor. Fünf Uhr morgens. Weihnachtsferien. 2,5 mal 3 Meter großes Bett mit ergonomisch geformter Matratze. Im Schlafzimmer völlige Finsternis. 18°C Innen-, -12°C Außentemperatur. Das einzige Geräusch, das Atmen seines Liebsten, der eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte.

Und Draco Malfoy war hellwach!

Er saß aufrecht im Bett, mit vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen.

---

Ähnlich sah es auch im Ostflügel aus:

Lucius Malfoy aufrecht im Bett sitzend, mit noch etwas weiter aufgerissenen Augen, als sein Sohn. Snape noch in seiner Tiefschlafphase… noch…

Kurz darauf konnte man in beiden Zimmern Malfoy Jr. bzw. Sr. stöhnen hören: „Wir haben noch nicht geschmückt!"

Danach etwas panischer: „WIR HABEN NOCH NICHT GESCHMÜCKT!!!"

Beide Malfoys hyperventilierten bereits, als Harry und Severus aufschreckten, ihren Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, vom Bett aufspringend und prompt flach auf dem Boden landend.

---

„Was zur Hölle–"

„WIR HABEN NOCH NICHT GESCHMÜCKT!!!"

„… WAS?!"

„Wir–"

„Ja, das hab ich mitgekriegt!", Harry war nicht sonderlich angetan von Dracos Panikattacke. „Draco atme mal tiiiief durch… SO und jetzt sag mir erstmal: Wie spät ist es?"

„Fünf Uhr Sieben – Wah! Acht!!! Ich hab keine Zeit, so viel zu tun und so wenig Zeit!"

„Draco!" Draco war aufgesprungen und rannte quer durchs Zimmer. „Draco! DRACO!" Harry sprang ihn nun einfach an und hielt ihn am Boden. „Du bist kein weißes Kaninchen!"

„Ich hab keine– ‚Weißes Kaninchen'?!" Draco schaltete scheinbar problemlos von „panisch" auf „verwirrt" um.

„Vergiss es! Warum zur Hölle willst du schmücken? Und viel wichtiger: WARUM UM FÜNF UHR MORGENS?!"

---

Im Ostflügel sah es ähnlich aus, jedoch hatte Severus es geschafft, Lucius erfolgreich auf das Bett pressen, bevor dieser den Fußboden erreichte.

Nun hatte er ein anderes Problem: Seine Hände hielten Lucius' Arme fest, seine Beine befanden sich zwischen denen von Lucius und dieser fing nun ernsthaft an zu hyperventilieren.

„Lucius! LUCIUS!!!… verdammt!… Lucius, beruhige dich!"

Irgendwann hatte Snape es dann geschafft und sie saßen zusammen auf dem Bett. D.h. Snape saß hinter Lucius, Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen, um ihn auf dem Bett festzuhalten und zu versuchen, nicht selbst wieder einzuschlafen.

---

Fünf Uhr Dreißig. Harry und Draco gehen die Treppen zur Küche hinunter, um zu frühstücken, nachdem Draco sich nicht wieder hatte hinlegen wollen.

Harry öffnet die Tür, in der Hoffnung, von den Hauselfen einen extrastarken Kaffee zu bekommen, als er Severus und Lucius sah.

Snape auf dem Tisch sitzend und aussehend, als würde er jeden Moment herunterfallen, um auf dem Boden weiterzuschlafen und Lucius mit Pergament und Feder in der Küche auf- und abmarschierend, murmelnd und Severus erfolgreich in den Wahnsinn treibend.

„Lucius, es sind Ferien, können wir BITTE wieder ins Bett gehen und nicht aufstehen, bis die Uhr wenigstens die Zweistelligen erreicht hat? ES IST WEIHNACHTEN!!!"

„Genau! Das ist genau der Punkt! Es ist in nur drei Tagen und wir haben noch nicht geschmückt!!!"

Harry starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Szene vor ihnen, während Draco in die Küche ging, hinter seinem Vater herlief und fragte: „Vater, hast du schon den Feen-Versandt kontaktiert?"

„Natürlich, Draco, sei nicht albern, gleich als Erstes heute Morgen! –"

„Stimmt nicht!", muffelte Severus, „Als Erstes hast du mich geweckt und als Zweites hast du mich in Panik versetzt, durch deine kleine Attacke heute Morgen. Und den Feen-Versandt hast du erst kontaktiert, nachdem du mich mit deinen Pantoffeln beworfen hast, weil ich mich wieder hinlegen wollte", mittlerweile warf er Lucius Blicke zu, die zum Töten konzipiert worden waren.

„ALSO, wie ich bereits sagte, GLEICH ALS ERSTES HEUTE MORGEN, hab ich den Feen-Versandt kontaktiert, leider hat sich aber keiner gemeldet!"

„Weil sie alle noch schliefen…", grummelt Snape.

„DANACH", setzte Lucius unbeirrt fort, „wollte ich ihnen eulen–"

„ABER", wieder Snape, „AUCH DIE EULEN SCHLIEFEN NOCH!!!"

„Wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch, wenn ich hinzufügen darf, Professor!" Harry hatte sich jetzt neben Severus auf den Tisch gesetzt. Er sah ungefähr genauso müde aus, aber nur halb so wütend.

„Sehr richtig, Mr. Potter. Endlich mal eine geistreiche Anmerkung von Ihnen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich für sinnvolle Antworten den Unterricht nur drei Stunden früher hätte beginnen müssen,… hätte ich es wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht gemacht…" Er grinste jetzt Harry an.

„Und hätte ich damals schon gewusst, dass Sie in hellblauen Boxershorts schlafen, hätte ich nie daran gezweifelt, dass Sie den ganzen Krieg über auf unserer Seite waren!", grinste Harry zurück.

Jegliche Bemerkung, die darauf hätte zurückkommen können, verstummte, als Snape herzhaft gähnte und Harry es ihm kurz darauf nachmachte.

Diese Szene dauerte noch eine ganze Weile an, bis Lucius und Draco mit ihrem Einkaufszettel zufrieden waren.

Harry war inzwischen gegen Snape gesackt und Severus hatte seinen Kopf auf Harrys abgelegt. Beide schliefen wieder tief und fest, eingelullt von dem Gemurmel der Malfoys, bis:

RUMMS!

Der Tisch war ungekippt und damit Professor und der Held der zaubernden Welt recht unsanft aufgewacht.

„Perfekt, DA!", Draco hielt dem schlaftrunkenen Helden, der noch unter seinem Professor begraben war, einen Zettel hin, den dieser, noch immer in Trance, nahm. „Also, Paps! Wohin zuerst?"

„Ich muss noch einiges im Ministerium regeln. Geh doch schon mal vor. Geh zuerst zu ‚Fee-Fix', ist billiger, als im Versandt! Und nimm nicht die grünen, die sind noch nicht reif!"

„Ich weiß, Vater!"

Das war, was Severus und Harry verstanden, nachdem sie sich wieder nebeneinander gesetzt hatten.

„Ihr besorgt die anderen Sachen auf der Liste, ja?", sagte Draco vielmehr, als dass er fragte.

Severus, natürlich schon vollkommen wach und ansprechbar, wie schon den ganzen Morgen über, antwortete schlagkräftig, wie eh und je:

„Häh?"

---

Sechs Uhr Fünfzehn. Die vier haben sich angezogen, oder vielmehr die Malfoys haben ihre Freunde angezogen, während diese vergeblich versucht hatten, noch ein paar Minütchen Schlaf zu ergattern.

„Also", sagte Lucius nun zu Severus, der mit dem Kopf an der Wand lehnte und schnarchende Laute von sich gab. „ihr beide" Er zeigte auf Harry und Snape (was Snape aber auf Grund geschlossener Augen nicht sah). „geht in die Winkelgasse und besorgt die Sachen, die auf dem Zettel stehen, den Draco dir gegeben hat, Harry." Harry, der sein Bestes tat aufzupassen, obwohl er auf dem Boden zu Snapes Füßen saß und sein Gesicht hinter seinen angezogenen Knien verbarg, wedelte mit dem Zettel, den er zwar die ganze Zeit schon in der Hand gehalten, jedoch noch nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.

„Perfekt! Also, dann kann es ja losgehen!"

Jetzt schreckte Snape auf. „Häh, ‚losgehen'? Wovon redet ihr?"

„Wir machen Weihnachtseinkäufe! Früher hat Mutter das immer gemacht, aber die ist ja letztes Jahr ausgezogen, deshalb hatten wir es dieses Jahr völlig vergessen!"

„Aha…", Snape hatte sich wieder gegen seine Wand gelehnt.

„Und deshalb" Draco grinste seinen Vater an, als sie die beiden schlafenden Gestalten ansahen, und nickte. „werden wir euch dieses Jahr als Rentiere verkleiden und die Schlitten für die kleinen Kinder ziehen lassen!"

Beide Malfoys sahen erwartungsvoll ihre beiden Freunde an.

Niemand protestierte. ‚TEST ERFOLGREICH! Sie schlafen wirklich!'

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab und–

ein riesiger Eimer Wasser mit Eiswürfeln entleerte sich über ihren Begleitern.

Letztere sprangen auf, hoben die Zauberstäbe und machten sich kampfbereit. – Eine Angewohnheit aus dem Krieg.

Die Malfoys brachen in Gelächter aus.

Als Draco sich wieder gefasst hatte, wurde es von zwei sehr nassen Blicken begrüßt, die jeden anderen dazu gebracht hätten, sich Daumen nuckelnd in eine Ecke zu kauern, Draco hingegen fing noch einmal von Neuem an zu lachen.

Lucius sagte dann später, als Severus gerade dabei war, sich und Harry zu trocknen: „Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt?"

Auf die ratlosen Blicke hin, sagte er nur noch: „Gut! Komm, Draco!"

Daraufhin apparierten zwei blonde Gestalten heraus, zwei etwas ratlose Gestalten hinter sich lassend.

Das Erste, was Harry sagte, war: „Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Zauberer Türen bauen, wenn sie doch apparieren…"

Und, entgegen allem, was Snape-Sein bedeutet, ging dieser darauf ein mit: „Ist nur für die Optik…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen!_

**Ein Weihnachsfest bei den Malfoys**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_mit freundlicher Unterstützung von peeviech_

**Kapitel 2: Einkaufsgespräche**

„Also, Potter", fragte Professor Snape Harry, „was machen wir jetzt?"

Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an… so groß er seine Augen, bei seinem augenblicklichen Müdigkeitsstand denn machen konnte…

„Sie–… mich–… Sie–", stammelte Harry. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, sagte er: „Das ist das erste Mal, dass Sie mich fragen, was zu tun ist…"

„Ja, und?", fragte Severus achselzuckend.

„Wieso machen Sie so was?", Harrys Stimme war auf einmal sehr klein geworden, als er zu Snape aufschaute.

„Weil" Snapes Stimme wurde langsam lauter und wütender. „SIE DEN EINKAUFSZETTEL HABEN, POTTER!!!", donnerte er los.

„Oh!… Ja,… natürlich, also hier steht:… ich kann das nicht lesen…" Das Wasser hatte die Tinte verwischt und diese bildete nun nur noch mit viel Fantasie überhaupt Wörter.

„Meine Güte, Potter, wie blöd sind Sie eigentlich?", Severus riss Harry den Zettel aus der Hand, „Da steht–… nun ja… also offensichtlich steht da–… was will Lucius mit Windeln?"

„Was?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Sind Sie schwanger Mr. Potter?"

„WAS?!", fragte Harry nun empört.

„Sie wissen schon, Potter, ‚schwanger' das NACH den Bienen und den Blüten!"

„Professor", sagte Harry nun betont ruhig, „ich weiß ja nicht, ob sich das bei Ihnen im Laufe der Zeit geändert hat, aber als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war ich noch ein Kerl!"

„Dann muss ich wohl mal ein Wort mit Draco wechseln…"

„WIE BITTE?! Glauben Sie mir, Professor, es ist noch nicht allzu lange her, da hab ich selbiges auch bei ihm überprüfen können!"

„So, und was, wenn ich fragen darf, will Lucius dann mit Windeln?!" Snape wurde langsam etwas genervt.

Harry grinste, als er antwortete: „Ich glaube, Professor, Sie haben sich die Frage gerade selbst beantwortet…"

„Wovon reden Sie, Potter?"

„Sie fragten:", Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter, „‚was will LUCIUS mit Windeln!'"

Severus' Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich noch um einige Nuancen, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und–

innehielt.

Er wusste schließlich, dass wenn er Harry töten oder ernsthaft wehtun würde, Draco wütend würde und wenn Draco auf ihn wütend würde, bedeutete das meistens, dass Lucius auch wütend auf ihn würde und das bedeutete für ihn meistens, dass er allein auf der Couch schlafen musste.

VERDAMMT

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und sah stattdessen noch einmal auf den Zettel. Harry lehnte sich über seinen Arm und warf auch noch einen Blick auf den Zettel.

„Da steht ‚Winkel'!"

„‚Winkel', Potter?"

„Ja, Sie wissen schon, Winkel, um Häuser zu bauen, die gerade sind!"

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, will Lucius mit Winkeln? Das Haus wirkt auf mich sehr gerade!"

Harry überlegte einen Moment und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als er sagte: „Vielleicht für ein Puppenhaus, für die junge Miss Malfoy, Daddy!"

Snape wurde bleich… Nein, Snape wurde NOCH bleicher, als er ohnehin schon war.

Danach entschied er sich anders und wurde rot vor Wut.

„Wie können sie es WAGEN, Potter?!", Snape griff wieder nach seinem Zauberstab. ‚Scheiß auf die Couch, das ist es mir wert!'

Harry währenddessen griff nach dem Einkaufszettel, Severus völlig ignorierend.

„Vielleicht ‚Wimpel'…", rätselte Harry.

„Was?"

„‚Wimpel', Sie wissen schon, bei Fahnen…"

„Ich weiß, was Wimpel sind, Potter, aber was sollte Lucius mit einem Wimpel wollen?!"

„Keine Ahnung, ist er mein Freund oder Ihrer?! – Gut, lassen wir das erstmal sein… das nächste Wort. … Ich tippen auf fünf bis acht Buchstaben, der erste ein ‚G' die letzten beiden ‚N' und ‚K'…"

„Wird das jetzt ein Kreuzworträtsel, Potter?!"

Harry überhörte der Kommentar geschickt. „Gel– Hat Lucius Gelenkprobleme?"

„Nicht. Dass. Ich. Wüsste. Potter!" Er riss den Zettel wieder an sich. „‚Gestank'! Das heißt offensichtlich ‚Gestank'!"

„Was will Lucius mit Gestank?", er verbiss sich den Nebensatz ‚er hat doch Sie' noch in letzter Sekunde.

„Er will offensichtlich etwas gegen Gestank, Mr. Potter, seltsam, dass er es bevor Sie hier eingezogen sind, nie für nötig hielt."

„Vergessen Sie nicht, Professor, wir sind gleichzeitig hier eingezogen!"

Sie kabbelten sich noch eine Weile so, bis Harry den Vorschlag machte, doch schon mal in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, man könne ja Glück haben und sie treffen.

---

Sie hatten kein Glück, wie es sich herausstellte.

Es war Sieben Uhr und alle Geschäfte machten erst um Acht Uhr auf.

Ausgenommen natürlich, sie machten erst um Neun oder Zehn Uhr auf.

Und so geschah es nun, dass sich Severus Baltimore Snape und Harry James Potter um Sieben Uhr früh, am 21. Dezember, drei Tage vor Weihnachten, völlig übermüdet mit einem unlesbaren Einkaufszettel, ganz allein in der Winkelgasse wieder fanden, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was sie die nächste Stunde über tun sollten.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen!_

**Ein Weihnachsfest bei den Malfoys**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_mit freundlicher Unterstützung von peeviech_

**Kapitel 3: Shopping mit dem Biest**

Sie hatten sich etwas später einfach dazu entschieden, sich auf eine Bank zu setzen und zu warten, bis die Geschäfte öffneten.

Wie sich herausstellte, war das ein eher schlechter Einfall gewesen, da ihrer beider Müdigkeit sich zusehends bemerkbar machten und sie irgendwann auf der Bank zusammensackten und wieder eingeschlafen wären, hätte sie nicht ein alter Bekannter begrüßt.

„Severus, Harry! So schön, euch beide mal wieder zu sehen! Ihr kommt mich ja gar nicht mehr besuchen!"

Aus Richtung der beiden Zauberer war nun Stöhnen zu hören, gefolgt von Versuchen gegen ihren eigentlichen Willen die Augen zu öffnen und dem altbekannten Schulleiter in die Augen zu sehen.

„Morgen, Albus", muffelte Severus.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", murmelte Harry.

„Das ist aber schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht! Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ihr nie über eure alte Feindschaft hinwegkommen würdet!" Dumbledore trug ein Lächeln, das scheinbar von Ohr zu Ohr reichte und das Glänzen in seinen Augen war auf einen unerträglichen Grad angestiegen.

Severus und Harry brauchten eine Weile, um zu verstehen, woran der Schuleiter das alles festmachte, bis ihnen auffiel, dass sie noch immer aneinander gelehnt dasaßen. Sie setzten sich so schnell sie konnten aufrecht hin und starrten sich wütend an.

„Na", redete Albus unbeirrt weiter, „was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Einkaufen", murmelte Harry.

„Ah, die berühmten ‚Malfoy-Partys'? Ich habe schon viel über sie gehört, wurde aber nie zu einer eingeladen, schade…"

Die Angesprochenen taten aus Prinzip so, als hätten sie die unterliegende Aufforderung ‚Ladet mich ein!' überhört.

„Ja, Albus", sagte Severus dann, ausnutzend, dass Ferien waren und er nicht gefeuert werden konnte, „das ist aber auch schade! Die Partys sind unglaublich, die muss man mal gesehen haben! Erst bei der Letzten hatten wir eine von Drachen inszenierte Pyrotechnikshow! Es war wirklich schade, dass Sie das nicht sehen konnten! Nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry, der sich liebend gern auch an seinem früheren Schulleiter für die Manipulation, die er hatte erleiden müssen, rächen wollte, sprang natürlich direkt ein: „Oh ja, Severus, das war wirklich schade! Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich das verpassen wollen! Und erst die strippenden Zentauren, das Jahr davor!"

„Oh ja, das war heiß!", Severus fing nun an zu lächeln, als würde er es ernst meinen, obwohl nichts davon je stattgefunden hatte.

„NUN", unterbrach Albus die beiden, „was tut ihr hier so? So früh am Morgen?", es gab ‚früh' eine Betonung, sodass beide Zauberer noch einmal an ihre Müdigkeit erinnert werden konnten.

Severus wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Harry einsprang: „Wir gehen shoppen!"

Dies traf auf Stille von Seiten des Schulleiters, der wusste, wie sehr Snape ihn oftmals um ‚wichtige Aufgaben' angebettelt hatte, als dieser von Lucius abgeholt werden sollte um neue Roben zu kaufen oder ‚endlich einen modischeren Haarschnitt zu bekommen'. Letzteres hatte bisher immer von Dumbledore abgewendet werden können.

Auf Grund des Schweigens, sah Snape eine weitere Möglichkeit, Albus kalt zu erwischen und so: „Ja, Schulleiter! Es ist schließlich Weihnachten und da müssen wir doch noch dekorieren! Wir wollten gerade ROTE Christbaumkugeln kaufen, um sie zusammen mit GOLDENEM Lametta an den Baum zu hängen!" Des Schulleiters Augen wuchsen immer größer und Severus wollte ihm noch den Todesstoß versetzen. „Außerdem wollte Lucius doch schon seit langem, dass ich mir die Haare schneiden lasse und Harry war so freundlich, mir beim Aussuchen der Frisur zu helfen!" Der letzte Kommentar hatte es geschafft. Der Schulleiter kippte nach hinten und landete reglos auf dem Asphalt.

„Atmet er noch?", fragte Snape, während er sich das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischte und Harry zusah, wie dieser sich über den Schulleiter beugte.

„Ja, nur ohnmächtig!"

Sie legten ihn auf die Bank, damit niemand über ihn stolperte, als Severus bemerkte: „Hey, Potter, da drüben macht gerade ein Café auf!"

„Das mit der grauenhaft weihnachtlichen Deko?"

„Potter, jeder Laden hier hat grauenhafte weihnachtliche Dekoration! Also: ja, das!"

„… OK! Besser als hier in der Kälte ist es allemal!"

---

Nach den ersten drei Weihnachtsliedern hatten sie sich aber letztendlich doch entschieden, ihren heißen Kaffee mit nach draußen zu nehmen.

„Was glauben Sie, Professor, was wollte Professor Dumbledore hier?", fragte Harry, als sie zusammen durch die Winkelgasse schlenderten und ungeduldig darauf warteten, dass die Uhr Acht schlug.

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er das Schloss grauenhaft weihnachtlich dekorieren. Fragen Sie nicht, warum!"

---

Irgendwann später hatten sie wieder eine Bank gefunden, weit weg von der Letzten. Sie saßen und widmeten sich ein weiteres Mal ihrem Einkaufszettel.

„Also", sagte Harry, „das Einzige, was man noch einbahnfrei lesen kann, ist hier unten: ‚Lichterketten'!… Ich dachte immer, nur Muggel hätten die!", murmelte er noch.

„‚Lichterketten', Potter?"

„Wissen Sie nicht, was das ist, Professor?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Nein, Mr. Potter, ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber bitte, fühlen Sie sich frei, Ihr Wissen mit mir zu teilen!"

„Raten Sie!"

stöhn „Es klingt für mich, wie eine Art Strick, an dem man Feen aufhängt und bei der kleinsten Bewegung, würden ihre kleinen Nacken mit einem leisen, fast unhörbaren ‚Knack' zerbrechen wie Glas… aber dann würde die ‚Lichterkette' den Transport nicht überstehen, also sollten wir die als Letztes kaufen!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Harry, mit großen Augen ihn anstarrend.

„Werden Sie immer blutrünstig, wenn sie zu wenig geschlafen haben?"

„Ja, also kommen Sie mir nicht zu nahe!"

---

Acht Uhr. Die Winkelgasse öffnet ihre Pforten:

„Endlich!"

Da es nirgendwo Wimpel oder Winkel zu kaufen gab und Snape sich strickt weigerte Windeln zu kaufen, machten sie weiter mit einer Salbe gegen Gelenkschmerzen, die Snape zum halben Preis selbst hätte brauen können, aber was macht man nicht alles für seinen Liebsten.

Die meisten Worte auf der Liste waren nahezu gar nicht mehr lesbar, der Rest nur mit viel Fantasie und so versuchten sie ihr Glück mit den kaum lesbaren.

---

Als sie um Sechs nach Hause kamen, mit Einkaufstüten, voll mit Salben, Dingen, die sie selbst nicht verstanden, deren Beschreibung aber so ähnlich klang, wie das, was auf dem Zettel hätte stehen können, Gummi-Tieren, einem Quietschentchen und OHNE einen neuen Haarschnitt, saßen Draco und Lucius im Wohnzimmer auf den Sesseln vor dem Kamin und tranken Tee.

Als diese sie eintreten hörten, sprang Draco auf und hüpfte in Harrys Arme, wie er es öfters tat.

An allen anderen Tagen, als Draco das tat, war Harry gewappnet, griff den Blonden am Hintern und trug ihn, je nach Gemütszustand entweder ins Bett oder auf die nächste Couch.

Heute nicht!

Heute fiel Harry nach hinten um, einen etwas erschrockenen Draco mit sich reißend und landete mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden.

„Harry! Harry!", schrie Draco, bis er merkte, dass Harry eingeschlafen war.

Als er sich umdrehte, um seinen Spaß mit Lucius zu teilen, starrte dieser mit großen Augen auf den Stuhl, auf dem bis eben noch Draco gesessen hatte, in dem nun Severus lag, der sich, ohne Lucius überhaupt anzusehen, gesetzt hatte und nun ebenfalls eingeschlafen war.

Nachdem Vater und Sohn sich wieder gesammelt hatten und Harry in Lucius' Sessel gelegt hatten, hatten sie sich ihren Einkäufen gewidmet und Severus und Harry schreckten wach durch ein erschrockenes „WAS IST DAS DENN?!".

---

Fast alles war falsch gewesen, bis auf die Lichterkette, die der einzige Teil war, den sie hatten lesen können.

‚Gelenk' hatte ‚Geschenk' geheißen und war als Erinnerung an Severus gedacht gewesen; ‚Windel', ‚Winkel' und ‚Wimpel' waren ‚Wickel', die die Hauselfen für den Tag ‚danach' brauchten, um gegen die Kopfschmerzen anzukämpfen.

Aber entgegen allem, was sie fälschlicherweise gekauft hatten, stritten sich die Malfoys prompt um die Quietschente, die letztlich Lucius bekam mit den Worten ‚Solange du deine Füße unter meinen Tisch steckst…'.

Zehn Minuten danach standen Harry und Severus mit einer neuen Liste in der Mitte der Winkelgasse und durften sich noch einmal durch die viel zu fröhliche Weihnachtsatmosphäre kämpfen.

---

Als sie um Zwölf Uhr wieder nach Hause gekommen waren, hatten die Malfoys sofort angefangen, Feen zu dirigieren, Kugeln (silbern und grün) aufzuhängen und den alten Lametta zu entsorgen, da er zu ‚schwul' wirkte.

Severus und Harry hatten nach einer halben Stunde gütiger Weise ins Bett gehen dürfen; nicht, weil sie müde waren, sondern, weil sie bereits dreimal fast den Weihnachtsbaum umgeworfen hatten, weil sie ZU müde waren.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen!_

**Ein Weihnachsfest bei den Malfoys**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_mit freundlicher Unterstützung von peeviech_

**Kapitel 4: Es kommt noch schlimmer!**

22. Dezember. Sieben Uhr Dreißig. Ostflügel von Malfoy Manor. Im Bett 42°C. Innentemperatur: 10°C; Außentemperatur: -18°C.

Severus Snape hellwach und mit großen Augen den Herrn von Malfoy Manor anstarrend, der sich unzeremoniell auf seinem Bauch platziert hatte, indem er vom Boden direkt auf ihn gesprungen war.

„GUTEN MORGEN, SONNENSCHEIN!", schrie Lucius Malfoy.

Severus starrte ihn an. „Hast du getrunken?" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, seine langen blonden Haare um seinen Gesicht fliegend. „Drogen?" Gleiche Reaktion.

Severus bewegte seine Hüften, sodass Lucius das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem Schrei auf seinem Rücken unter Severus landete. Snape fühlte seine Stirn: „Hm, kein Fieber…", dann traf es ihn, wie der Schlag:

„Du hast nicht geschlafen!"

---

Im Westflügel sah es nicht viel anders aus, nur das Harry die Angewohnheit hatte, auf dem Bauch zu schlafen (ob auf seinem oder Dracos kam auf den Moment an), weswegen Draco sich direkt auf Harrys Rücken schmiss und Harry zwar sofort hellwach war, jedoch Angst hatte sich das Kreuz gebrochen zu haben.

---

Eine halbe Stunde, zwei Sprünge und drei von Snape eingerenkte Wirbel später:

Vier Personen saßen wieder, wie am Morgen zuvor, in der Küche zum Frühstück.

Zwei hellwach, zwei müde und schlecht gelaunt und von Letzteren einer mit Rückenschmerzen.

Um die Situation genauer zu beschreiben:

Lucius und Draco Malfoy, hellwach und sprachen angeregt darüber, was sie heute machen wollten, da sie am Tag (und Nacht) zuvor das ganze Haus geschmückt hatten.

Severus Snape lag mit dem Gesicht in seinem Müsli und schnarchte in sein Essen, was in ein Gurgeln ausartete.

Harry Potter hätte wohl das gleiche getan wie sein Professor, hätte sein Rücken mitgespielt, stattdessen lehnte er mit dem Rücken an seiner Stuhllehne, den Kopf im Nacken, Mund offen und das Ende des Regenwaldes herbeischnarchend.

Snape schreckte hustend auf, als er seine Milch zu tief einatmete und sich ein Klops Haferflocken vor sein Nasenloch geschoben hatte, was wiederum Harry aufweckte, der aufsprang, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, stolperte und mit dem Gesicht in seinem Marmeladenbrot landete.

---

Nachdem Harry und Severus unter Aufsicht gebadet hatten, damit sie nicht wieder einschliefen, gingen die Vier ins Wohnzimmer, um sich über den weiteren Verlauf des Tages zu beraten.

Kaum hatten Harry und Severus die Schlafzimmer verlassen, blieben sie stehen, da sie die ersten wachen Blicke auf das warfen, was Draco und Lucius am Tag zuvor vollbracht hatten.

Sie starrten mit aufgerissenen Augen auf lange Reihen aus Tannenzweigen, die über den Türen verliefen und überall Tannengeruch verbreiteten. Sie waren verzaubert, damit sie nicht nadelten und waren mit silbernen Kugeln gespickt.

Auf der ganzen Länge der Tannenzweige hatten sich kleine Feen eingenistet, die die Kugeln zum Glänzen brachten und Glöckchen um den Hals trugen.

Über den Schlafzimmertüren von Draco und Harry und Lucius und Severus hingen Mistelzweige, die natürlich keiner der noch immer etwas müden Männer bemerkt hatte, bis die Malfoys sie niedergerissen hatten.

Danach hatte sich Lucius von Severus eine Predigt über die vom Aussterben bedrohten Misteln anhören müssen, während Harry von Draco auf etwas andere Weise geweckt wurde…

---

Als beide Parteien mit den jeweiligen Beschäftigungen fertig waren, trafen sie sich vor dem Kamin wieder, vor dem sie auch am Vortag schon geschlafen hatten.

Draco und Harry beanspruchten das Sofa, während Lucius und Severus es sich auf den Sesseln bequem machten.

Harry war in seinem post-coitalen Rausch verschont geblieben, von dem Anblick, der Severus fast um den Verstand gebracht hätte.

Überall Tannenzweige, Feen, Misteln (die waren das Frustrierendste gewesen) und als er in die Badewanne gestiegen war: Das Quietschentchen!

Lucius hatte ihn stützen müssen, als er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.

Den Ort, schlimmer als alle anderen vor ihm!

In zwei der drei Ecken ein mindestens vier Meter hoher Tannenbaum, dekoriert mit Kugeln, Glocken, Feen und einer kleinwüchsigen Elfe an der Spitze (wie sie die dorthin bekommen hatten, war Severus ein Rätsel, viel schlimmer war allerdings, dass besagte Elfe als Armor verkleidet war; d.h. in einem weißen Nachthemd auf einem Bein stehend, mit einem Bogen in der Hand und einem nervtötend glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck!).

Alles in allem: Es war schlicht und ergreifend GRAUENHAFT!!!

„Und ich dachte, der Honigtopf wäre nicht zu toppen gewesen…", staunte Harry.

„Es ist toll, oder?" Draco war begeistert, wie ein Sechsjähriger an seinem ersten Schultag.

„… es ist gruselig…", sagte Harry.

„WAS?!", beide Malfoys im Chor.

„Severus, was sagst du?", fragte Lucius nun bestürzt.

„…"

„Severus?"

„…"

„Liebling, bist du okay?"

Snape fiel vom Stuhl und prallte unsanft auf dem Boden auf.

Sein geliebtes Malfoy-Manor hatte sich über Nacht von dem so angenehm kalt wirkenden Gebäude in seinen schlimmsten Albtraum verwandelt.

---

Snape erwachte eine Stunde später von dem Geruch frisch gebackener Kekse.

Er war von den Anderen auf das Sofa gelegt worden, nachdem jeder Aufweck-Spruch fehlgeschlagen war.

Severus machte seinen Weg zu der Quelle des Geruchs, der gar nicht so unangenehm gewesen wäre, wäre da nicht die Vermischung mit den Tannen gewesen und die ganze Deko, die ihr Bestes tat ihn wieder in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen.

Als er die Küchentür öffnete, vor der eine ganze Legion Hauselfen weinend saß, jammernd, dass sie jetzt weggeworfen würden, weil die Meister Malfoy ihre Kekse nicht mehr mochten, traf ihn der Schlag.

Lucius und Draco in einer rosa und einer hellblauen Schürze, eingehüllt von einer Wolke aus Mehl. Harry Potter unweit davon an einem Tisch sitzend und in eine braune Platte Löcher stanzend.

Als Lucius ihn bemerkte, als er gerade Harry anstarrte, sagte er: „Oh, seht mal, wer sich entschlossen hat, den Lebenden wieder Gesellschaft zu leisten! Du kannst Harry bei den Zimtsternen helfen."

Als Lucius den letzten Satz aussprach, schrie Harry gleichzeitig: „LAUF! LAUFEN SIE ODER SIE WERDEN SIE AUCH NOCH KRIEGEN! FÜR MICH IST ES SCHON ZU SPÄT! RETTEN SIE SICH SELBST!!!"

Severus, zwar völlig verwirrt, jedoch die Panik in Harrys Stimme erkennend, dreht er sich um, um die Flucht zu ergreifen, als ein Stupefy ihn in den Rücken traf und er sich neben Harry am Tisch wieder fand, mit einer identischen Ausstechform und sich von Harry anhören musste, dass ‚er ihn ja gewarnt habe'.

---

17 Uhr.

Als Zimtsterne, Vanillekipferl, Lebkuchen und Schokoladenkekse im Ofen waren, berieten sich die beiden Blonden, was sie mit der übrigen Zeit des Tages machen könnten, während Harry und Severus sich in die von den Malfoys am weitesten entfernten Ecke drückten, in der Hoffnung, die Wand könnte sie verschlucken und sie erst wieder freigeben, wenn Weihnachten vorbei war.

Die Hauselfen hatten sie angefleht, doch die Kekse aus dem Ofen nehmen zu dürfen, wenn sie fertig seien, um zu beweisen, dass sie doch zu etwas gut seien.

Zum Schluss gingen sie alle zurück ins Wohnzimmer, Harry und Snape beruhig, dass sie nur eine Tasse Tee trinken wollten.

Als nach einer halben Stunde Teepause Severus auf die Idee kam, doch noch den Schnee von der Auffahrt wegzuschaffen (er dachte sich: ‚Es könnte schlimmer kommen! Geh ich Schneeschippen, bevor Lucius ein Krippenspiel inszenieren will!'), war Harry mehr als glücklich zu helfen.

Sie zogen sich an und gingen raus. Sie machten es natürlich magisch, haben aber zur Sicherheit länger gebraucht als eigentlich nötig. Es war Harrys Idee gewesen, nachdem Severus ihm von seiner Angst vor einem Krippenspiel berichtet hatte.

---

Nach zwei Stunden gingen sie wieder hinein, um nach den Malfoys zu sehen.

Besagte saßen im Wohnzimmer, oder vielmehr LAGEN im Wohnzimmer in ihren Stühlen und schliefen seelenruhig.

Harry war etwas überrascht, bis Snape die Achseln zuckte und ihm sagte, dass ihre Freunde seit 33 Stunden nicht geschlafen hatten.

Sie trugen sie ins Bett, sagten ‚Gute Nacht' und folgten den Malfoys schon bald ins Land der Träume.


End file.
